Heartbreak
by GG2401
Summary: I Love You but just let me go


LONDON , 2016

" _kita tidak bisa bersama lagi , maaf"_

Sekiranya kalimat itu yang diingat laki-laki berwajah manis sendirian , mengabaikan gelas kopi yang sudah tak lagi tak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya , apa ia mengecewakan laki-laki itu ? yah memang benar banyak yang lebih darinya diluar sana , dan ia juga mencoba menerima jika alasan laki-laki itu meninggalkannya karena bosan.

Tersenyum samar , yah mungkin laki-laki itu memang bosan beralih pada cincin yang masih melingkar di jari laki-laki itu , mereka bahkan sudah laki-laki itu mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi tahun depan mereka akan menikah , tapi semuanya sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu.

Kopi yang ia sesap sama pahitnya dengan keadaannya saat ingin menangis tapi untuk apa , toh jika ia menangis sejadi-jadinya laki-laki itu tidak akan kembali realita memang berguna sekali , seperti saat ini misalnya.

"hyung" sebuah tepukan dibahunya memudarkan lamunan pahit yang ia pikirkan sejak kemarin.

"ya ? ada apa ?"

"yang lain sedang makan siang , hyung mau ikut ?"

"tidak , kau saja , biar hyung disini"

"ok ! sampai nanti hyung"

Ia melambaikan tangannya , lalu menyesap kopinya lagi , melihat ke dalam cangkirnya sebentar lalu membuangnya , menggantinya dengan yang baru , dengan yang masih membuat moodnya mudah berubah , jika tadi ia masih menikmati rasa dingin dari americanonya , sekarang rasanya kesal sekali.

Lonceng cafenya berbunyi dan seorang laki-laki tinggi masuk , bukan tipikal orang eropa , hanya saja dia tinggi , bersetelan rapi dan berkulit hanya menunduk , tangannya memegangi perut sebelah kanannya dan terdengar sedikit rintihannya menahan sakit.

"I'm sorry , but , are you alright , sir ?"

Ia meletakkan tangannya yang lain kearah bibirnya , mengisyaratkannya untuk -laki tinggi itu berubah menjadi panik mendengar suara gaduh menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan wajah yang makin panik , memegang tangan kecil dibalik meja itu.

"please help ..."

Laki-laki kecil tadi juga mulai terbawa suasana diantara mereka berdua yang menjadi penuh rasa dengan setengah berlari dari balik meja kasirnya menghampiri laki-laki tinggi yang sudah teerduduk dilantai cafenya.

"what ... what can I do ?" tanyanya

"They're looking for me , please don't let them in"

Ia setengah mengangguk , namun tatapan mata bulatnya terpaku pada tangan laki-laki tinggi itu yang sudah penuh dengan menyingkirkan keraguan yang menempel dikepalanya , ia memapah laki-laki tadi masuk ke kembali lagi kedepan , dengan gerakan cepat mematikan lamu , dan menutup cafenya , 'close' begitu papan tulisan itu terlihat sekarang.

Napasnya terengah melihat laki-laki tinggi tadi semakin pucat dan tangannya tetap menahan luka diperut sebelah mendekat dengan sedikit takut , mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu perlahan , dan napasnya tercekat melihat lukanya , sebuah luka tembak , yang biasa ia lihat difilm-film yang nyatanya sungguh mengerikan.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan laki-laki tinggi tadi , "what should I do now ? can I call 911"

Laki-laki tinggi itu menggeleng "They'll kill me as soon as possible ..." ucapnya dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Look , listen to me , please call this number ... he's my doctor" dengan tangan gemetar laki-laki manis tadi menerima sebuah kartu , tak lama sampai terdengar sebuah jawaban dari seseorang yang katanya seorang dokter ini.

"I need your help , please"

11

Laki-laki manis tadi menunggu dengan gelisah diruangannya , kakinya bergerak kecil sejak dokter tadi memutuskan untuk mengambil peluru dari dalam perut laki-laki tinggi tadi diruangannya saat itu betapa takutnya ia , mimpi apa ia semalam sampai mendapat hal seperti ini di hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Ia beranjak berdiri mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dari terlihat panik juga saat melihat wajahnya berubah pucat seolah melihat hantu keluar masuk dicafenya.

"hyung ada apa"

"mana yang lain ?"

"mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari , ada apa"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung tadi menyeretnya masuk "jangan katakan apapun pada mereka , kembali buka cafe seperti biasa , akan kuceritakan nanti"

Setelah mengangguk dan berlalu dari sana , laki-laki manis tadi melihat jika dokter tadi sudah selesai , dan tengah memasang sebuah jarum infus lengan laki-laki tinggi tadi mengangguk , mengisyaratkan laki-laki didepannya untuk mendengarkan.

"kau orang korea ?"

"ah ya , lalu apa yang terjadi"

"begini , dia juga orang korea , dia pengacara kantor pusat kota , ia tengah menghadapi sebuah kasus besar dan ini konsekuensinya , aku bisa meminta bantuanmu ?"

Walaupun keraguan dihatinya semakin besar entah kenapa laki-laki itu mengangguk saja "kuharap itu tidak sulit"

Dokter itu mengangguk "biarkan ia disini untuk beberapa waktu , aku akan secara berkala melihat keadaannya , tidak ada yang boleh tahu dia ada disini"

"bagaimana dengan temanku tadi , dia bisa dipercaya aku bisa menjaminnya"

Dokter itu mengangguk "aku percaya padamu , oh tunggu , siapa namamu ?"

"Kyungsoo , Do Kyungsoo"

111

Hening , ia menatap laki-laki yang masih terbaring di merasa dirinya ketinggalan jaman sekali karena tidak tahu siapa orang yang terbaring dihadapannya ini jika Joo Hyuk tidak memberitahunya orang ini adalah pengacara terkenal seantero kota London , jika jaman dulu mereka punya Sherlock Holmes maka sekarang mereka punya orang ini , walaupun secara fakta Sherlock Holmes bukan pengacara.

Kemenangan 100% disetiap kasus yang ia tangani , dan kali ini ia menangangi kasus pembunuhan berantai sebuah keluarga pengusaha terkenal di London , lawannya adalah tersangka , entah siapa tapi kelihatannya memiliki kekuasaan yang kejam , sampai berani melukai seorang pengacara yang paling dicintai semua orang di London.

Ia melirik surat kabar yang tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya , oh bahkan beritanya dimuat diseluruh surat kabar dan ia baru tahu nama orang ini beberapa jam yang kau Do Kyungsoo , rutuknya.

"dia belum sadar hyung ?"

Ia menggeleng "belum , kurasa karena anastesinya"

"semuanya sudah pulang Joo Hyuk ?"

"hmm , aku menyuruh mereka pulang awal , dan punggungku sakit karena membereskan semuanya sendirian" desah napasnya terdengar berat memang.

"mau sesuatu ?"

"harusnya aku yang tanya hyung , sejak tadi hyung belum makan apapun , berhentilah memikirkan si brengsek Kris itu , dia pengecut sekali , dia kabur ke Kanada sehari setelah memutuskanmu"

"sedang kucoba , kau tidurlah dulu , aku akan buat apa saja nanti , terima kasih , kau bekerja keras hari ini"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Joo Hyuk tadi mengangguk "kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku hyung"

Suasana kembali hening setelah Joo Hyuk menuju ruangannya sendiri , ia memandangi tubuh tinggi itu masih tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini , ia takut tentu saja , bagaimana jika pembunuh itu berkeliaran kesana kemari , lalu tanpa sengaja tahu jika ia menyembunyikan targetnya disini.

Ayolah ia masih 23 tahun , ia masih ingin menikmati hidup bahagia , hidup tenang dikota bisa saja kabur kembali ke Korea , tapi mau apa dia disana , bisnisnya sudah berjalan sangat lancar dia harus menulis surat permintaan terakhir berjaga-jaga saja jika kemungkinan seramnya tadi benar terjadi.

Napasnya tertahan saat laki-laki tinggi itu perlahan membuka matanya , membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya terang mata tajam itu menatapnya , dan jika tebakannya benar , terlihat gurat kelegaan dibalik tatapan matanya.

"are you alright ?" tanyannya dengan suara yang lemah

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan "harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" balasnya setengah berbisik.

"dokter tadi tidak disini ?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"besok ia akan kemari , oh tunggu kuambilkan air"

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menuntun laki-laki tinggi itu menegakkan segelas air padanya.

"mau kubuatkan sesuatu ?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng "terima kasih ..."

Sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo "bukan masalah"

"maaf aku membuatmu takut , kau orang korea juga ?"

"yah , well , kau memang membuatku ketakutan setengah mati tadi , dan ya aku orang korea"

"tidak apa aku disini ?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir , ia berdeham dan melanjutkan sambil tersenyum kecil "aku bisa saja membawamu keluar tapi aku bukan tipikal orang yang kejam"

Laki-laki tadi ikut tersenyum , kedua matanya melihat kearah surat kabar yang tergeletak di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya "kau membacanya ?"

"kurasa iya , aku tidak yakin , aku masih panik"

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf , aku tidak tahu harus berlari kemana tadi"

"tidak apa-apa , istirahatlah lagi , aku tidak mau disalahkan dokter itu besok pagi karena tenggorokan pasiennya kering" Terdengar tawa kecil laki-laki tinggi itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"lihat ? tidurlah dulu bangunkan aku jika butuh sesuatu"

"terima kasih ..." ucapannya tergantung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kyungsoo , Do Kyungsoo"

1111

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebih awal pagi itu , melihat pasiennya masih tertidur ia menghela napas lega , dan beranjak dari sofa tempat ia Tuhan badannya rasanya sakit semua , lebih baik ia tidur dilantai tadi malam , tapi karena kesannya kasihan sekali jadi ia mengurungkan niat bodohnya itu.

Mengumpulkan konsentrasinya , membuat sarapan untuknya , Joo Hyuk dan pasiennya roti ke dalam panggangan bersamaan dengan daging diatasnya , dan mulai mengaduk bubur buatannya , ia tidak pernah memasakkan orang sakit sebelumnya , saat Joo Hyuk sakit ia minta yang aneh-aneh jadi ia hanya perlu membelinya.

Seingatnya saat itu Joo Hyuk minta dibelikan pizza hanya dengan keju tanpa apapun diatasnya , dan mulai saat itu ia mulai berpikir jika orang sakit otaknya juga ikut sakit , jadi permintaannya hampir tidak masuk akal.

"oh astaga kau mengagetkanku !"

"maaf"

"apa tidak apa-apa berjalan begitu ? kurasa ruanganku ada dilantai dua" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap bekas luka yang masih dibalut perban itu.

"ya kurasa ini baik-baik saja"

"tunggu sebentar ! apa ini bukan luka pertamamu ?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu mengangguk "seingatku iya , tapi ini yang pertama aku mendapat luka tembak" , ia menunjukkan bahu kirinya yang juga berbekas luka jahitan Kyungsoo menahan napasnya , laki-laki ini mengerikan , pikirnya.

"klienku menusukku dengan pisau pembuka surat , jiwanya menjadi terguncang saat aku memberitahu tersangka sebenarnya adalah suaminya sendiri"

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya "kasus apa itu ?"

"pencurian harta berharga , berlian langka , suaminya memberikan berlian itu pada wanita selingkuhannya yang malah pergi dua hari setelah mereka menikah diam-diam"

"tragis" ucap Kyungsoo , ia menggelengkan kepalanya , mendorong mangkuk bubur dan sup yang masih mengepul itu kehadapan laki-laki tinggi ini.

"kau belum makan apapun sejak kau kemari setahuku jadi makanlah dulu" tambah Kyungsoo , ia mengeluarkan roti panggangnya , dan berdecak kesal mengingat Joo Hyuk belum ada disana.

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya laki-laki tinggi itu.

"temanku belum bangun , tunggu sebentar , ah jangan buka jendelanya , itu langsung menghadap keluar"

"ok !"

Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum setelah menyuapkan bubur dan sup buatan laki-laki tadi "enak"

11111

Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap langit-langit ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi kembali berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ia pulih kembali , melanjutkan kasus ini atau melepaskannya , jika ia meneruskan kasus ini nyawanya kembali dalam bahaya , lagipula tidak selamanya ia bertemu seseorang seperti Kyungsoo.

Jika ia melepaskan kasus ini , ia merasa bersalah pada keluarga korban yang sangat berharap padanya , ia sudah mendapat banyak petunjuk dan hanya beberapa hari lagi sidang kedua akan diadakan dan ia harus bisa membuat tersangka tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

Tapi realitanya ia hanya mempunyai satu nyawa , ia mungkin tidak selamat kapanpun menghela napasnya berkali-kali , mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya , sembari memikirkan langkah yang tepat untuk kelanjutannya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping , menatap sebuah foto yang tergantung pada bersama seorang paruh baya yang bisa ia tebak adalah ayahnya , seorang kepala polisi berfoto dengan ayahnya yang memakai seragam polisi.

"apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya "oh tidak apa-apa"

Kyungsoo menatap foto yang tadi menjadi perhatian laki-laki tinggi ini "dia ayahku"

Benar bukan tebakannya , pikirnya "dia disini ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "sudah meninggal"

"oh maaf"

"tidak apa-apa itu sudah lama , dia kapten tim kasus kriminal , ayahku meninggal karena luka tembak dijantungnya" Kyungsoo lalu menatap laki-laki disampingnya yang terlihat merasa bersalah telah mengingatkan kembali pada masa lalunya.

"santai saja , aku tidak apa-apa , sekarang kau harus minum obatmu dulu , aku akan mengganti infusmu"

"apa aku merepotkan ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak , sudah ada yang menjalankan cafeku dibawah"

"kau tinggal disini ?"

"tidak , apartemenku di Essex , aku harus pulang sebentar mengambil beberapa baju , Joo Hyuk akan menjagamu disini , dia bisa menjaga rahasia tenang saja , dia juga tahu tentang kau"

Laki-laki tinggi itu kembali mengangguk "terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"sama-sama" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Laki-laki tinggi ini yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"kita belum berkenalan , kau tahu namaku tapi aku tidak"

"kau tahu kasusku tapi tidak tahu namaku ?" tanya Laki-laki itu , terkekeh kecil.

"aku tahu sebenarnya , hanya saja kupikir aku harus mendengarnya langsung darimu"

Masih dengan kekehan kecilnya laki-laki itu menyambut uluran tangan kecil Kyungsoo "Oh Sehun , panggil sesukamu saja"

"baik Sehun-nim , aku pergi dulu"

Sehun , laki-laki tinggi masih tersenyum seperginya Kyungsoo dari sana , menatap tangannya "kau lucu Kyungsoo"

111111

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca , melihat seseorang selain Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan tempatnya tersenyum padanya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan , ia merasa jika ini sudah saatnya makan siang.

"Aku Nam Joo Hyuk , Kyungsoo hyung menyuruhku menjagamu , dia bilang akan pulang kan ?"

Sehun mengangguk "ya , ah ya aku Oh Sehun"

Joo Hyuk juga mengangguk , menunjuk surat kabar yang tergeletak di dekatnya "aku juga sudah membacanya , dan kurasa kau harus membaca berita hari ini"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya , teringat jika ia sudah berada disini selama dua hari , dan mustahil tidak ada berita bermaksud menyombongkan diri atau apa , tapi dia tengah menangani kasus yang besar saat ia menyelamatkan diri dan akhirnya berada disini.

Ia membaca beritanya yang sudah keluar dan menjadi viral pada beberapa situs berita utama London. _'Keberadaannya masih belum diketahui'_ begitu kalimat dari salah satu media online yang baru saja kata lain ia berstatus orang hilang sekarang , tapi tetap saja ia tetap diburu orang-orang itu , mereka harus memastikan ia keluar dari kasus ini atau memastikan dirinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Ia menghela napasnya berat , sekarang bukan dirinya saja yang dalam bahaya , tapi semua orang yang ada didekatnya saat ini belum diketahui saja.

"makanlah dulu hyung , kau bisa diomeli Kyungsoo hyung jika tidak makan"

Sehun tersenyum "dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka marah-marah"

Joo Hyuk mengangguk "memang , hanya saja dia sedikit sensitif beberapa hari ini"

"karena aku ada disini ?"

Joo Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "bukan , emm aku tidak tahu aku boleh mengatakannya atau tidak , tapi sedikit saja ya , dia baru saja putus dari kekasihnya"

"begitu ?"

"hmm , mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan , rasanya kejam sekali menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Kyungsoo hyung"

"ya , dia memang baik sekali , dia bisa saja melemparkanku pada orang-orang itu saat aku meminta tolong untuk bersembunyi saaat itu , tapi dia menolongku , dia bahkan tidak mengenalku sebelumnya"

"dia ketakutan setengah mati sebenarnya , saat aku datang sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin , dan sudah gemetaran , untung saja dia tidak pingsan"

Sehun menelan suapan terakhir makan siangnya , lalu meminum obatnya lagi "masakan disini enak , buatanmu ?"

Joo Hyuk menggeleng "semua buatan Kyungsoo hyung , terkadang dia sulit tidur dan membuat dirinya lelah dulu baru dia bisa tidur"

"selalu seperti itu ?"

"setahuku iya"

"kalian sudah dekat sejak lama ?"

Joo Hyuk kembali mengangguk , terlihat mengingat awal kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo "sebenarnya aku tetangganya saat di Korea dulu , aku tinggal disebelah rumahnya , karena gagal disekolah chefku , aku memutuskan untuk ikut Kyungsoo hyung kemari , hyung sendiri ?"

"aku kabur dari rumah , ayahku ingin aku menjadi tentara tapi aku tidak suka , jadinya aku kabur , entah kenapa aku memilih London sebagai pelarian"

"aku juga kabur , Ibuku melarangku pergi , tapi aku malu berada dirumah , menjadi sebuah kegagalan dikeluarga rasanya memalukan , Kyungsoo hyung juga melarangku saat itu dia bahkan sempat diusir Ibuku , tapi aku memaksa , jadi aku disini"

"kau menyukainya ?"

Joo Hyuk menggeleng "bukan rasa suka seperti yang hyung maksud , dia seperti kakak bagiku , hanya dia yang mau menerimaku saat aku berada dalam kegagalan , jadi selama disini aku berusaha melindunginya sebisaku"

Sehun mengangguk , menepuk bahu laki-laki dihadapannya ini "kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

"terima kasih hyung , aku kebawah dulu , kau bisa memanggilku jika memerlukan sesuatu"

"terima kasih banyak Joo Hyuk-ssi"

111111

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang dikatakan Joo Hyuk , Sehun sedang tidur , mungkin karena efek -pelan ia meletakkan dua tas besar miliknya dan milik laki-laki yang tengah tertidur ini napas lega saat kegiatannya tidak mengusik ketenangan laki-laki ini.

Ia duduk di sofa tempatnya tidur betapa bodoh sikapnya tadi saat mengambil pakaian milik saja ia dicurigai sebagai penculik jika Dokter itu tidak datang dan menjelaskan bahkan sampai dimintai nomor identitas sebelum dokter itu menyedihkan saja.

Sekilas ia melirik kearah laki-laki tinggi yang masih terlelap dipikirkan kembali bukankah sedikit -laki ini hidup dengan penuh ancaman di negara orang lain , dan karena dia berhasil memecahkan masalahnya bukan berarti dia selalu aman , bukan ? bagaimana jika untuk kasus kali ini dia gagal ? lalu orang-orang yang akan membunuhnya itu muncul kembali untuk menuntaskan tugas mereka ?

Kepalanya menggeleng , apa ini efek samping dari segala pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana sejak kemarin ? ck ! karena si brengsek yang kabur itu pikirannya menjadi kacau balau , sekarang saja ia tidak tahu dirinya mengalami situasi yang membahayakan seperti ini.

Ia melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya , menunjuknya kalau dia pergi hidupnya akan berhenti begitu ? sekali rasanya saat mereka masih bersama ia mengatakan sangat mencintai si brengsek dia siapa ? dirinya tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri hanya demi menangisi laki-laki sepertinya.

"dengar ya , aku bahkan masih hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada kau , ugh ! menyebalkan" ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa , berbalik menatap laki-laki dihadapannya.

"apa yang terjadi hari itu jika bukan aku yang ada disana ?"

Hening.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya , melirik surat kabar kemarin , lalu mengingat apa yang ia baca di internet tadi pagi , diluar sana sudah kacau , semua mencari keberadaan laki-laki bahkan sudah menjadi orang hilang.

Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja polisi tahu dia ada disini , dan mengira dirinya menyembunyikan pengacara paling terkenal di London selama beberapa waktu , dia mendekam di penjara , dan , dan ah baiklah kau berpikir terlalu jauh Kyungsoo.

"tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang itu menemukanmu ?"

11111111

Sehun bangun lebih awal pagi ini yah walaupun faktanya dia tidak melakukan apapun , dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah laki-laki yang telah menolongnya masih tertidur dibalik selimutnya yang melorot , seperti menolak menyelimuti laki-laki ia beranjak , mendekati laki-laki manis itu , membenarkan selimutnya sepelan dan selembut mungkin.

Ia menghela napas saat gerakannya tidak menganggu tidur laki-laki ini , meskipun kakinya sempat terantuk penyangga laki-laki ini terlalu lelah untuk terusik dalam tidurnya.

Sehun kembali menyadari hal baru yang ada diruangannya buah koper besar terdapat lalu melihat laki-laki yang masih pulas disana , dan mengira-ngira sendiri apa dia yang mengambil pakaiannya ? tapi kalau bukan dia siapa lagi ? tapi bisa juga dokternya yang mengambil.

Sedikit terkejut dan berbalik saat sebuah suara yang cukup keras tersenyum saat tangan kecil itu mencoba menggapai ponsel yang tak jauh mata dan Sehun bisa mendengar laki-laki itu tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri , entah kenapa , yang pasti dia lucu sekali.

"selamat pagi , Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo , laki-laki yang diperhatikan , masih mengerjap , memproses siapa yang menyapanya sekarang "oh , kau sudah bangun , iya selamat pagi"

"beberapa saat yang lalu , oh , apa kau yang mengambil ini ?" tunjuk Sehun pada koper besar dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk , "iya , Doktermu yang mengatakannya padaku , lagipula apartemenmu tidak jauh dari apartemenku"

"kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang memberikan tatapan tidak yakin padanya "kalau tidak apa-apa maksudmu karena resepsionis apartemenmu ya aku bisa mengerti - mereka hampir menelepon polisi ngomong-ngomong"

"maaf , aku buronan sekarang"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya "kalau kau buronan lalu aku apa , aku menyembunyikan buronan , jadi ... baiklah kita berkomplot"

Laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa , lalu ia meraih ponselnya , memberikannya pada Kyungsoo , meraih tangan mungil itu , menempatkan ponselnya disana.

"apa ?"

"tulis nomormu"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar , sebelum akhirnya mengangguk "sudah , dan sebelum aku lupa doktermu mengatakan jika perbanmu sudah bisa dibuka"

Sehun mengangguk "dia akan kemari ?"

"katanya sore nanti , kalau aku tidak salah ingat dia harus mengoperasi beberapa pasien dulu"

Kyungsoo lalu memilih duduk tepat dihadapan laki-laki tinggi itu setelah menarik sebuah kursi kecil , mencoba mengabaikan tatapan menghela napas dan mengangkat kotak p3k yang entah bagaimana sudah ada ditangannya.

"aku sangat tidak yakin kau bisa membuka perban ini sendiri , tapi kalau kau mau melakukannya sendiri ya tidak masalah" Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya , dan hanya dalam hitungan detik ia kembali terduduk disana karena tangan besar itu menariknya kembali , menatapnya penuh harap.

"please ..."

"oke tapi tolong jangan menatapku begitu , rasanya jadi sedikit aneh"

Sehun kembali tersenyum , dia hanya mengangguk , dan terus memperhatikan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo saat membuka terkesan klasik dan sedikit norak jika dia mulai mengagumi laki-laki hitamnya , kulitnya yang putih dan dia cantik , setidaknya begitu kesimpulannya saat ini.

"nah sudah"

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan dalam jarak sedekat ini bisa saling merasakan hembusan napas satu sama mungil yang bertumpu pada kaki panjang didekatnya mulai bergerak gelisah , dan makin bertambah saat ia merasa tangan besar itu berada diatasnya.

Sehun mulai menelusuri lekuk wajah laki-laki dihadapannya dengan penuh dari mata , yang masih menatapnya , hidungnya , lalu berakhir lagi kesimpulannya hari ini , laki-laki ini menggoda.

"Hyung ! apa aku bisa buka sekarang ? o-oh oh ma- maaf"

Keduanya lalu menjauh dan berdeham , mengatasi rasa menyibak rambutnya , bisa ia bayangkan ia sudah mencium Kyungsoo jika tidak ada yang Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengemasi kotak p3k nya , mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari Joo Hyuk yang masih terpaku didepan pintu ruangan hyungnya.

Ia menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh , setengah berbisik "maaf hyung , lain kali aku akan mengetuk dulu"

Dan Sehun mengangguk saja sambil mengibaskan tangannya , mengumpat sendiri , kenapa dirinya terkesan menyedihkan napasnya berkali-kali , hingga merasa dirinya kembali pada dirinya sendiri ,

"apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun"

11111111

Setelah diam-diam mencari sosok yang hampir diciumnya tadi , namun hasilnya nihil , dia , si laki-laki tinggi itu mengetuk ruangan Joo Hyuk , menengok si pemilik ruangan tersenyum , menyuruhnya duduk disana , melihat Joo Hyuk tengah membereskan sesuatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar.

"kau sedang apa ?"

"membereskan barang lama , lelah melihatnya semakin berserakan disini , hyung perlu sesuatu ?"

Ia menggeleng , mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya , menawarkannya pada Joo Hyuk "oh kau punya korek ?"

"kau sudah boleh merokok hyung ?" tanya Joo Hyuk setelah menyulut rokoknya

"kupikir iya , lukanya sudah mulai mengering , ini juga tidak berefek banyak"

"kau benar-benar akan kembali ke kantor hyung ? kupikir keadaannya masih belum stabil , dokter tadi juga mengatakannya padaku"

Sehun mengangguk "hm , aku ingin kasus ini cepat selesai , aku juga sudah banyak merepotkan kalian"

Joo Hyuk menggeleng "kami tidak pernah kerepotan hyung , tenang saja"

Sehun mengangguk , ia tersenyum , "dia tidak marah kan jika aku merokok"

"Kyungsoo hyung maksudnya ?"

"ya ..."

Joo Hyuk menghembuskan napasnya panjang , terdiam sebentar "dia juga perokok sebelumnya , tapi setelah sampai disini dia berhenti , jadi aku juga ikut tidak merokok"

"begitu ... lalu dia ada dimana sekarang ?"

Joo Hyuk melirik ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka , tersenyum saat kembali menatap Sehun "dia datang hyung"

Sehun beranjak berdiri disamping Joo Hyuk , melihat laki-laki yang baru datang itu tengah mengeluarkan kantong tersenyum saat laki-laki itu terlihat kesal dengan barang dan kantong belanjanya yang terlihat sedikit merepotkan.

"apa kita tidak perlu membantunya ?"

Joo Hyuk menggeleng "dia bisa hyung , kurasa kau memang menyukainya hyung"

Sehun menatapnya sungguh-sungguh "apa kelihatannya begitu ?"

Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo , senyumnya kembali terlihat pada wajahnya saat seekor anak anjing mengikuti tepat disebelah kaki laki-laki manis itu , mengajaknya bermain , dan terlihat semakin lucu ketika Kyungsoo berhenti mengambil kantong belanjanya , dan berjongkok menggendong anak anjing itu dilengannya.

Sehun , menghela napasnya , menatap Joo Hyuk yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh rasa juga laki-laki dihadapannya ini menjadi lucu , sepertinya semuanya berubah menjadi menyenangkan setelah memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana Hyung ?"

Sehun mematikan rokoknya , menepuk bahu laki-laki dihadapannya "entahlah , entahlah"

111111111

TBC


End file.
